poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Being thankful at Christmas/Bless Us All/Princess Trixie takes Pythor to the Future
This is how Princess Trixie takes Pythor to the future goes in Princess Yuna's Christmas Carol. Mumfie: Twilight, Mind if I give my speech? Twilight Sparkle: Sure, Mumfie. Mumfie: We all must give our thanks to each other on Christmas and We must be thankful for it. Then, the song "Bless Us All" begins. Mumfie: Life is full of sweet surprises Everyday's a gift The sun comes up and I can feel it lift my spirit Fills me up with laughter Fills me up with song I look into the eyes of love and know that I belong Bless us all, who gather here Twilight Sparkle: The loving family I hold dear Flash Sentry: No place on earth, compares with home And every path will bring me back from where I roam All: Bless us all, that as we live We always comfort and forgive We have so much, that we can share With those in need we see around us everywhere Let us always love each other Lead us to the light Let us hear the voice of reason, singing in the night Let us run from anger and catch us when we fall Teach us in our dreams and please, yes please Bless us one and all Bless us all with playful years, With noisy games and joyful tears. We reach for You and we stand tall, And in our prayers and dreams We ask You bless us all We reach for You and we stand tall, And in our prayers and dreams we ask You, Bless us all In Pythor's house. Trixie: Pythor! Pythor! Pythor! Pythor P. Chumsworth: What? Who's here? Trixie: Pythor P. Chumsworth! Pythor P. Chumsworth: Princess Trixie? Trixie: Yes, Pythor, I'm here to show you the future of Christmas. Pythor P. Chumsworth: What will happen to Rarity's Human Counterpart? Trixie: Come with me. In the future. Pythor P. Chumsworth: This is the future? Trixie: Yes. Pythor P. Chumsworth: What will happen here? Trixie: Much to show you I'm afraid. Tadashi Hamada: (in the Computer) You're gonna help so many people, Buddy! So many! Fred: Tadashi was the best. Wreck-It Ralph: He'd be very proud of you, Hiro. Hiro Hamada: Thanks, Guys, Tadashi loved us and he'll always be in our hearts. Gator: Well said, Hiro. Stephen: You know, Tadashi was always in our hearts. Princess Luna: Let us all have a Merry Christmas. Shining Armor: And enjoy our Holidays. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Oh, those people still believe in Christmas. Trixie: Yes, Pythor, They never loose their Christmas Spirit by a second. Pythor P. Chumsworth: What happened to Human Rarity? Trixie: Come, I'll show it to you, But I promise you, You won't like it. In the cemetery. Pythor P. Chumsworth: This is the cemetery. Trixie: Look. Princess Yuna: You were a good friend and a Human Counterpart of Rarity, We will miss you so much. Human Twilight Sparkle: (sheds a tear) She was our friend. Snowdrop: (sheds her tear) Human Fluttershy: (crying) Emerald: it's so sad. Kraw: Human Rarity is now in a better place. Emerald: (sheds a tear) Human Sunset Shimmer: I can't the sickness got the best of her. Dog Spike: And I'd really liked her. Dusty Crophopper: She is the beauty. Human Rainbow Dash: Just like Emerald's Mother. Human Pinkie Pie: (blows with a tissue) Human Sweetie Belle: She was my big sister. Human Apple Bloom: I can't believe she's gone. Human Scootaloo: Me either, Apple Bloom. Ishani: We're so sorry, Emerald. Princess Yuna: You still have your Parents to look after you and Rarity's Human Counterpart will always be with us in our hearts. Emerald: (place a bunch of flowers) As Yuna and her friends leaves, Pythor walks to the tombstone. Pythor P. Chumsworth: (reading the tombstone) Is that....? Trixie: Yes, this is yours. Pythor P. Chumsworth: (sees another tombstone) What? Trixie: See for yourself. Pythor P. Chumsworth: (blows the dust off the tombstone and it said Pythor P. Chumsworth) Trixie: Unless you care for others, No one has ever come to your Cemetery. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Trixie, Is there anything that I can change. Trixie: It's up to you, Pythor. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Trixie, Where are you going? Trixie: (disappeared) It's your choice, Pythor! Your choice! Pythor P. Chumsworth: I want to Change! What can I do to make it right? Back in Pythor's bedroom. Pythor P. Chumsworth: (woke up and panting) I'm back! (looks at the clock) It is not Christmas morning yet. I have to set things right! Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes